A password is a secret word or a string of characters that is used for user authentication to prove identity, or for access approval to gain access to a resource. Passwords are used at many levels of the world to ensure security of information or resources. Sometimes, passwords are used to gain access into a computer system. The computer system may belong to a corporation, a university, a governmental organization, etc. In addition to a password, a computer system may use a user ID to differentiate people connected to a network. Sometimes, computer systems will authenticate passwords of people associated to a particular network with a user ID.